Zero
by Zecka Fujioka
Summary: Di sinilah titik balik, di mana semua angka-angka tertuju pada kosong. Angka berbentuk bulat, di tengahnya penuh kekosongan dan hampa. Tetapi, bagi mereka itu Cuma angka. Dan angka itu tertuju pada kembali ke titik awal. #147


**Zero**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: P**andora **H**earts written by **J**un** M**ochizuki

**Warning: **Out of Characters, typo, deskripsi seadanya.

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**.**

_Di sinilah titik balik, di mana semua angka-angka tertuju pada kosong. Angka berbentuk bulat, di tengahnya penuh kekosongan dan hampa. Tetapi, bagi mereka itu Cuma angka. Dan angka itu tertuju pada kembali ke titik awal. _

**.**

**.**

Kediaman keluarga Vessalius mirip dengan gaya-gaya Eropa zaman dulu. Bergelantungan beberapa pelayan-pelayan di dalam, saking banyaknya. Lukisan-lukisan unik terpajang di lorong-lorong mansion keluarga Vessalius. Juga beberapa patung-patung prajurit dan pastinya sebuah lorong rahasia kesukaan Tuan Muda pemilik tempat ini.

Ada keheningan menderai. Itu terjadi saat laki-laki hanya setinggi dada kepala pelayan di mansion villa Vessalius, berjalan-jalan mengintari lorong bisu. Namun, laki-laki tak melihat ada sosok bayangan di atas siap menerjangnya kapan saja.

"GILBERT!"

Suara itu terkesan familiar. Karena penasaran, laki-laki dipanggil Gilbert celingak-celinguk ke sana kemari, ke depan belakang, ke kiri kanan. Baru disadari di atas belum dijelajahi, Gilbert akhirnya—

_**GUBRAK!**_

Laki-laki manis berusia 15 tahun tak disengaja menubruk tubuh Gilbert dari atas sambil menggendong malaikat kecilnya semenjak bersembunyi di setiap lorong tersebut. Bokong manisnya menindih punggung belakang Gilbert, menghempaskannya ke lantai berkilauan mansion ini.

Cepat-cepat bangkit, lelaki berambut pirang berantakan menarik Gilbert yang memiliki wajah memar-memar akibat mencium lantai.

"Maafkan aku, Gilbert. Aku nggak sengaja tadi. Aku lupa bilang kalau aku ada di atas!" kekehnya menggaruk bagian belakang kepala yang tidak gatal.

Gilbert linglung, mendayu-dayukan kepala saking pusingnya akibat mencium lantai yang berkilauan. Menilik ke belakang, melihat orang tidak disangkanya suka sekali bersembunyi. "Sebenarnya Tuan Muda nggak bisa lihat tempat baik, ya? Aku selalu kena dampaknya. Salahku apa pada Tuan Oz?" gerutunya mengerucutkan bibir.

"Tadi aku mau bilang, tapi karena nggak sanggup bertahan, akhirnya aku lepaskan. Maafkan aku ya, Gilbert. Lain kali kalau ada beginian, janji bakalan bilang-bilang." Oz, Tuan Muda di keluarga Vessalius, menangkup kedua tangannya ke depan bibir. Memohon pada Gilbert masih pusing. "Nanti kalau aku dapat _jackpot_, aku akan kasih apa yang kamu mau."

"Yang enak itu Tuan Oz, bukan aku."

Oz yang tidak dapat maaf dari Gilbert, tiba-tiba menyodorkan hewan berbulu putih kepadanya. "Kalau nggak mau terima, aku kasih ini. Mau?" gertaknya.

Gilbert bergidik. Phobia-nya kambuh. Melihat hewan berupa kucing putih milik Nona Eida mengharuskannya berbicara terbata-bata. Jika tidak, tamatlah riwayatnya. "A—ampun, Tuan Oz! A—aku memaafkan Tuan Muda. Ja—jangan kasih kucing ini! Gyaaa!" Gilbert berlarian ke sana kemari, mengguncang-guncang bagian kepalanya tersentuh kucing putih. Oz meraih kucing itu dan memberikannya pada Eida. Gilbert terengah-engah, "Terima kasih, Tuan Muda."

Oz berkacak pinggang, memasang wajah muka tak bersalah. "Jadi, bantu aku lagi cari persembunyian baru dan lorong rahasia. Aku malas kalau nggak melakukan apa-apa, Gil."

"Kena masalah lagi, deh." Gilbert menghentakkan kepala ke bawah. "Baiklah, Tuan Muda," ucapnya pasrah.

.

.

.

"Gilbert!"

Eida dan Oz melambai-lambaikan tangan ke Gilbert, menyuruhnya mengikutinya. Di sana, mereka tak menyangka hal ini sering membuat kegaduhan akibat ulah Oz, si tukang melarikan diri dan seenaknya.

"Tuan Muda, aku nggak mau lagi kena ancaman darimu. Aku capek!" sungutnya kesal.

"Jangan begitu. Aku malah senang kamu ada di sini." Oz tersenyum lebar. Gilbert Cuma bisa mendengus. "Mukamu nggak cocok buat mendengus, Gil."

Laki-laki berperawakkan 15 tahun hanya bisa menghembuskan napas. "Sepertinya aku akan selalu kangen dengan Tuan Muda."

Oz menatap lurus ke depan sambil mengeratkan genggaman tangannya ke Eida, adiknya. Luncuran air meluncur jatuh dan membasahi pipi. Oz tersenyum miris.

"Selama ada kamu di hati ini, kami selalu merindukanmu …" Oz menoleh ke belakang. Di dapatnya hanyalah pemandangan kosong tanpa ada sosok sering mengejarnya dan membantunya. Suara hembusan angin menghapus keberadaan sosok itu. "… Gilbert."

"Kakak, Gil sudah pergi."

Oz menyeka air matanya, tersenyum menyambut Eida. Dirinya mengangguk. Selama ada Eida, adiknya, dan Rabbit, gadis sering sekali meneror dan juga membantunya.

Biarlah kosong, tetapi semua pasti kembali ke awal. Di mana selalu terpatri di hati, kenangan mereka berdua dalam saling ketersenyuman dan kebahagiaan. Karena mereka, tujuan hidup belum bermula.

"Makasih, Gil!"

**[End]**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **Mau coba lagi? Ini! #SodorinPH  
>Suka sekali sih. Mau coba buat Fatal Frame. Tragis tidak horror-nya, karena memang saya tidak bisa bikin horror. #Payah<br>Tetapi, semampunya bakalan terus belajar. Harap dimaklumi. Hoho …

Sign,

**Z**ecka **F**ujioka

**Date: 30 December 2014**


End file.
